1. Field of the Disclosure
This document relates to a plasma display apparatus and a method of driving the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, in a plasma display panel (PDP), barrier ribs formed between a top surface panel and bottom surface panel form a unit discharge cell. Each discharge cell is filled with a main discharge gas such as neon (Ne), helium (He), or a gas mixture of Ne and He (Ne+He) and an inert gas comprising a small amount of xenon. A plurality of unit discharge cells form one pixel. For example, red R cells, green (G) cells, and blue (B) cells are gathered to form one pixel. When a radiofrequency voltage is supplied to the unit discharge cells so that discharge is generated, the inert gas generates vacuum ultraviolet (UV) rays and emits light from phosphors formed between the barrier ribs so that an image is displayed. Since the PDP can be made thin and light, the PDP is spotlighted as a next generation display.
A plurality of electrodes, for example, scan electrodes Y, sustain electrodes Z, and address electrodes X and drivers for driving the electrodes are attached to the PDP to form a plasma display apparatus.